Deus Machina/Jacky 50A
Biography Deus Machina is a Cyber ''class mutant from another FaceBook game called ''Mutants Genetic Gladiator, ''which is as popular as ''Marvel Avengers Alliance. Deus isn't fully a Cyber mutant. He is a Cyber-Mythic mutant. Deus slightly resembles Jinzo from the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Deus is a rare mutant in the game. Due to his class (Cyber-Mythic), probably the best way to obtain Deus it to do a crossbeed between the Robot and Demon. Deus' level 1 stats are not very good. But he is very advantageous to Sabre and Zoomorph class mutants. Deus is a formidable enemy in the battlefield. Although his main stats are balanced. Deus however, like every Cyber class mutants, is vulnernable to Necro class mutants. Deus looks like a technological "master-mind", like what he is in the battlefield. Class Tactician * Gains Tactical Maneuvers and an extra turn, and deals more damage to Blasters. Takes less damage from Blasters. * Vulnernable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators gains Combat Reflexes and counters Tacticians. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points *Can be gained free if connecting an existing data of Mutants Genetic Gladiators in Facebook with Marvel Avengers Alliance ''data. This will not cause any data losts. **Connecting the data will grant the player 10 more gold. Recruitment Dialogue *Deus Machina: "...." *Emma Frost: "Umm..... I can't read his mind...' *Nick Fury: "Is he communicating through that computer?" *Iron Man: "Yep. And he's saying hello." *Mr. Fantastic: "That's it?" *Iron Man: "Yes." *Mr. Fantastic: "So to speak with him we need to bring a computer to communicate with him..." *Nick Fury: "Yes." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives 'Lord Of The Technologies''' *Immune to Obsolete Tech. *Tech attacks against Deus Machina restores health and stamina instead of damaging. Cyber-Mythic Space Connectivity *Immune to Burning, Bleeding, Poisoned, Radiation Exposure, and magical based debuffs. *Pre-counters Tech and Magic attacks. *Places Obsolete Tech to tech enemies in the start of the battle. *Inflicts Soulfire to magic enemies at the first start of the battle. *Protects allies from tech and magic attacks. Genetic Gladiator *Part of the Mutants Genetic Gladiators ''characters. *Fellow ''Mutants Genetic Gladiators ''characters now inflicts Soulfire, Dark Void and Obsolete Tech as extra debuffs to their attacks and adds Guaranteed Crit as an extra special property to all of their attacks. Actions '''Pixilizer (Level 1)' *3 hit. *Ranged tech attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: ** Pixilized: Tech attacks against targets with this debuff has Guaranteed Crit. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to crit. **Lock-On: Takes more damage from ranged attacks. *Special properties: **Guaranteed Hit: Guaranteed to hit the target. ** Techno Advantage: Deals more damage if an ally has already done a tech attack before this action is done. Deus Ex Machina (Level 2) *1 hit. *Ranged magic attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Fried Circuits: Stuns robotic targets. **Bane: Takes more damage from magic attacks. **Dark Void: Takes damage every turn and reduces accuracy. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. *Special properties: ** Techno-Mythic Harmony: This attack exploits both targets with Tech or Magic based buff/debuff. **Exploits Exposure: Deals more damage against Exposed targets. Technological Mastermind (Level 6) *10 hits. *Ranged tech attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflcts: **Weakened: Attack reduced by 25%. ** Negative Timing: Attacks consumes 20% more stamina and has a chance to lose all stamina and gets reduced stats 2 turns after the target is inflicted by this. Cannot be removed. **Neutralized: Prevents any stat increasing buffs. **Impaired: Attacks cannot crit and attack reduced by 20%. *Grants: **(All allies) Strengthened: Attack increased by 25%. Where The Magic Collides (Level 9) *''"A perfect combination between technology and magic."'' *2 hits. *Ranged energy tech magic attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Intimidated: Reduces all stats. **Stun (40%): Reduces chance to dodge and loses the next turn. **Radiation Exposure: Takes damage every turn and takes more damage from energy attacks. **Obsolete Tech: Prevents technology attacks and removes beneficial technology status effects. **Burning: Takes damage every turn and reduces defense. **Poisoned: Takes damage every turn and reduces attack. **Soulfire: Takes damage every turn and removes beneficial buffs. *Special properties: **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effect. Team-Up Bonuses *Children Of Atom: Well.... He is considered a mutant in his game... *Genetic Gladiators: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from Mutants Genetic Gladiators *Science Of Magic: Dr. Strange and Deus Machina Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Genetic Gladiators Category:Male Category:Tech Category:Video Games Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel